My Girl
by ciocarlie
Summary: Dino bertemu perempuan misterius di Namimori. Dan sepertinya dia jatuh cinta padanya. No angst, No chara death! XD


Title : My Girl

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pairing : Dinox?

Disclaimed : KHR belong Amano Akira

A/N : srius... Ini bukan angst, ga ada char death sama sekali! Gw lagi coba bikin :( tapi kayaknya jelek deh D: ya udah dicoba aja deh :(

"Hah..." Dino melihat kearah handphone miliknya. Beberapa kali telpon berbunyi disana. Beberapa kali juga Dino mengangkatnya, sedikit berteriak, dan menutupnya kembali.

"Ada apa boss... Sepertinya ada masalah?" Romario yang berjalan disamping Dino hanya bisa diam dan berjalan disamping bossnya.

"Masalah perjodohan lagi..." Jawab Dino dengan lemas. "Aku kembali ke Jepang bukan hanya untuk membantu Tsuna, tetapi aku juga disuruh untuk mencari gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingku..."

"Lalu kenapa boss tidak meminang Chrome Dokuro saja? Banyak pihak yang setuju bukan? Lagipula dia juga merupakan mist guardian Vongola..." Jawab Romario.

"Kalau hanya melihat status saja..." Dino terus menaiki anak tangga itu. "Aku pasti sudah menerima orang sebelum itu..."

"Lalu sebenarnya kenapa anda kemari boss?" Tanya Romario. Dino yang sudah memegang kenop pintu menuju ke atap.

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan Kyouya kan?" Dino melihat Romario dengan tatapan bingung.

"Boss lupa, kalau hari ini Kyouya-san tidak bisa berlatih?"

_"Aku tidak bisa berlatih besok, jadi kau tidak usah datang Haneuma..."_

"Ah iya! Benar juga..." Dino yang memang lupa dengan kata-kata Hibari itu akan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Hm?" Langkah Dino terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang disana. Suara perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi diatap.

"Kau mendengarnya Romario?" Tanya Dino dan Romario hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa yang bernyanyi sore-sore seperti ini..." Dino membuka pintu atap itu dan melihat sosok yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang sedang membelakangi Dino. Suaranya yang merdu itu membuat Dino terdiam dan membatu diambang pintu.

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu berhenti dan terbatuk menghentikan nyanyiannya. Dino segera menghampirinya untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino langsung melihat kearah perempuan itu. Mata hitamnya yang menatap lurus kearah Dino, lalu kulitnya yang putih dan mulus itu membuat Dino terpaku dengan perempuan itu.

_'Perasaan apa ini...? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini...?'_ Dino hanya terdiam, wajahnya memerah seketika itu. Sementara gadis itu terkejut melihat wajah Dino. Dengan terburu-buru dan panik, perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"E-eh tunggu dulu?" Dino mencoba untuk menghentikan perempuan itu, tetapi dia terlanjur menghilang dari sana. "Siapa perempuan itu...?"

"Ada apa dengan perempuan itu boss?" Tanya Romario sambil melihat kelakuan aneh bossnya itu. Tetapi yang ditanya malah hanya diam dan melamun sesuatu.

"Halo? Boss? Panggilan untuk kembali boss?" Romario mencoba untuk menyadarkan Dino. Tetapi percuma, Dino yang dipanggil tidak menjawab sama sekali.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Semenjak kejadian itu, Dino sering pergi ke Namimori high walaupun latihannya bersama Hibari tidak ada. Dan Dino hanya melamun tidak melakukan apapun, duduk terdiam tidak berbicara.

"..." Hibari berada didalam ruangan komite disiplin dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. sementara Dino berada didalam sana tetapi hanya melamun sambil memikirkan perempuan itu. "Oi Haneuma, kalau kau tidak ingin bertarung denganku dan hanya diam seperti orang bodoh sebaiknya kau keluar saja!"

"Hm..." Dino hanya berdehem dan tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Lima kali aku menanyakan itu, dan kau hanya menjawab seperti itu..." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya tinggi-tinggi dan siap menggigit Dino sampai mati.

"A-ah Kyou-san, sepertinya boss sedang jatuh cinta..." Romario langsung menghentikan Hibari yang sudah melancarkan serangan.

"Jatuh cinta?" Hibari hanya bingung dan melihat Romario.

"Boss seperti ini karena melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang menyanyi diatas atap..." Jawab Romario hanya prihatin melihat bossnya yang baru kali itu merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Padahal aku mencoba untuk melupakannya... Tetapi ternyata tidak bisa..." Akhirnya bukan hanya 'Hm' yang keluar dari mulut Dino. Tetapi tatapannya masih kosong.

"..." Hibari melihat Dino dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, lalu Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya ke Romario. "Apakah maksudmu adalah perempuan berambut hitam itu adalah perempuan yang bernyanyi diatas atap 1 minggu yang lalu?"

"Kau tahu siapa dia Kyouya?" Dino langsung bereaksi ketika Hibari bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu..." Jawabnya sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Dino melihat Hibari dengan tatapan harapan. Hibari menarik kerah Dino dan membuatnya mendekati wajah Hibari. "Kau tidak sadar ya?"

"Sadar?" Dino masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari. Hibari hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah..." Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dino. "Kau bisa menemuinya hari ini diatap... Dia akan datang lagi." Jawab Hibari.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kyouya?"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan pergilah dari sini... Aku tidak punya urusan dengan orang yang hanya melamun saja disini..." Jawab Hibari dingin.

"Kyouya, kenapa kau marah?" Dino melihat Hibari yang terlihat marah padanya.

"Cepat... Keluar dari sini..." Hibari mendeathglare Dino membuatnya langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Walaupun aku bingung siapa perempuan itu..." Dino berjalan kearah atap sambil memikirkan kata-kata Hibari. "Akhirnya aku malah pergi keatap untuk menemuinya..."

Dino membuka pintu atap itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Tetapi memang bisa aku menemui perempuan yang tidak aku kenal..."

Ketika Dino membuka pintu atap, diatas atap sudah ada perempuan berambut hitam itu. Tentu saja melihatnya Dino hanya terdiam dan tidak bergerak.

"..." Perempuan berambut hitam itu mengenakan baju putih, dan memakai topi biru.

"A-ah... Maaf..." Dino terlihat gugup dan menghampiri perempuan itu. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng dan hanya diam saja menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil kertas dan menulis sesuatu. Memberikannya pada Dino dan menurunkan topinya agar Dino tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Baca?" Dino menunjuk kertas itu dan perempuan itu mengangguk pelan. Dino membuka kertas itu dan melihat tulisannya.

'Maaf, suaraku hilang jadi aku tidak bisa berbicara dulu'

"Suaramu Hilang?" Perempuan itu mengangguk tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa... Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu? Namaku Dino, Dino Cavallone..." Dino mengulurkan tangannya kearah perempuan itu.

"..." Perempuan itu hanya diam dan melihat Dino. Menulis sesuatu dengan cepat, dan memberikannya pada Dino.

'Maaf'

"Maaf?" Dino hanya bingung dngan apa yang ditulis perempuan itu. Tetapi dia hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Dino hanya terdiam membatu untuk kedua kalinya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"... Memang aku salah bicara ya?" Dino yang berada diruang disiplin komite hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan memikirkan tentang apapun yang ia katakan.

"Maksudmu apa?" Hibari yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya hanya berbicara tanpa melihat Dino.

"Perempuan misterius itu hanya diam dan meminta maaf, dan berlalu begitu saja..." Dino menghela nafas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba boss mengatakan ingin berkenalan?" Romario yang berdiri disamping Dino juga ikut menyahut.

"Mungkin saja... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." Dino melihat kearah langit-langit ruangan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang..." Hibari yang mulai menghilang kesabarannya melihat Dino dengan tampang bete. "Keluar dari sini kalau kau memang tidak mau melatihku!" Dalam sekejap Dino sudah ada luar setelah dilempar paksa oleh Hibari.

Hibari hanya diam dan berdiri membatu didepan pintu. "...dasar bodoh..." Hibari terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan mukanya terlihat memerah.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"..." Dino berada diatap dan berbaring disana sambil melihat kearah langit-langit. Dia ingin bertemu dengan perempuan itu tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ada disana hari ini. "Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya..."

Seseorang berjalan mendekati Dino yang sedang berbaring. Dia duduk diatas tempat Dino berbaring dan melihat Dino. "..." Perempuan misterius itu diam melihat Dino. Lalu, meletakkan minuman kaleng dingin ditangannya kearah pipi Dino.

"U-uwa!" Dino yang terkejut karena dingin langsung bangkit dan melihat kebelakangnya. "Siapa yang-" dan Dino membatu kembali ketika melihat perempuan itu.

"E-eh? K-kenapa?" Perempuan itu yang melihat Dino tekejut langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menulis sesuatu.

'Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu...'

"Ah tidak apa-apa, maaf juga kemarin aku mengagetkanmu..." Jawab Dino melihat perempuan itu. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukan namamu... Tetapi aku boleh menjadi temanmu kan?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum manis walaupun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Semenjak pertemuan itu, sepertinya Dino benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan tingkat senyumannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya Dino-san sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta..." Tsuna hanya tertawa melihat Dino yang senyam senyum sendiri. Dan tidak jarang Dino tetap terjatuh walau ada anak buahnya karena memikirkan perempuan itu.

"Benar-benar... Mengerikan..." Gokudera hanya bisa diam sambil bergidik ngeri melihat Dino yang sampai-sampai bisa tetap tersenyum walaupun terkena jatuhan pot.

"Memang siapa perempuan yang sampai sekarang bisa membius Dino-san?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Itulah yang saya bingungkan dengan boss... Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah tahu nama gadis itu..." Romario hanya sweatdrop mengingatnya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Aku sudah mempunyai calon yang tepat! Aku tidak perlu lagi perjodohan itu?" Dino berteriak sedikit marah mendengar suara di telpon itu.

_"Kakek akan kesana dan melihat calon yang kau katakan! Kalau ternyata tidak ada, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Italia dan menjodohkanmu!"_

"Ap-"

sebelum dia protes akan keputusan kakeknya, kakeknya sudah menutup telpon itu. "*sigh* bagaimana ini... Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu dengannya lagi..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"*sigh* tiga hari lagi kakek akan datang..." Dino berjalan disekitar Namimori sambil memikirkan bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba Dino mendengar suara nyanyian yang pernah ia dengar di atap itu. Dengan sigap, Dino melihat kesekitarnya dan mencari asal suara itu.

"Jangan-jangan dia ada disini..." Dino mencoba untuk mencarinya. Dan sosok itu ternyata berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar itu. "D-dia..."

Dino merasa senang ketika melihat dan mendengar perempuan itu sekali lagi bernyanyi. Dino langsung menghampirinya. Tetapi, ketika dia akan menyapanya, tiba-tiba Hibird terbang diatas perempuan itu.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~"

Hibird langsung bertengger diatas kepala perempuan itu. "Hibari, Hibari!"

Dino yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut dan melihat perempuan itu dari dekat. "Hibird..."

Suara itu, tidak mungkin Dino tidak mengetahuinya. Tentu saja itu adalah suara Hibari. Tetapi, kenapa suara perempuan itu terdengar seperti Hibari?

"Kyouya?" Dino sedikit ragu-ragu ketika memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Perempuan itu sangat terkejut ketika melihat dan mendengar Dino dibelakangnya. Dan ternyata, perempuan misterius yang selama ini berada diatas atap adalah seorang Hibari Kyouya yang menyamar sebagai perempuan. "H-Haneuma?"

"Kenapa kau..." Wajah Dino terlihat memerah dan menutup mulutnya. Hibari terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berbicara apapun. "Kyouya...? Kau sedang bermain kostum ya?"

Hibari hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Dino. Dan ketika Dino melangkah lebih dekat untuk menyentuh Hibari, sebuah layangan tonfa mengenai pipi Dino dan membuatnya terlempar. "Jangan mendekat, atau kamikorosu!" Hibari langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Dino.

"A-apa... Yang sebenarnya terjadi...?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

Setelah mengetahui kenyataan kalau perempuan itu Hibari, perasaan Dino semaki berkecamuk. Dia benar-benar bingung, walaupun dia tahu kalau ternyata perempuan itu adalah Kyouya yang seorang laki-laki, tetapi entah kenapa dia tetap merasa aneh ketika tidak ada disana.

"Boss? Ada apa denganmu? Sore ini, kakek anda akan mendatangi Jepang..." Romario berjalan dan menghampiri bossnya itu.

"Sebenarnya... Ada apa denganku, padahal aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya sebagai seorang kekasih..." Dino hanya melamun seperti orang bodoh. "Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya..."

"Kenapa anda tidak bisa menjadikannya seorang kekasih?" Romario hanya bingung mendengar bossnya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadikan seorang laki-laki menjadi seorang kekasih..." Dino hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah depan.

"Kalau memang cinta... Kenapa tidak? Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, walaupun kalian adalah sama-sama lelaki bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu bukan boss?" Jawab Romario membuat Dino sadar.

"Terima kasih Romario... aku tidak akan bimbang lagi! Aku harus menyampaikannya sebelum aku menyesal..." Dino tersenyum dan berlari keluar.

"Tetapi... Siapa sebenarnya yang boss maksud?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

Hibari hanya diam menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Ketika Dino mengatakan hal itu, hati Hibari langsung sakit. Seharusnya, dia tidak melakukan penyamaran itu sejak awal dia harusnya tahu kalau Dino tidak akan menyukainya seperti dia menyukai gurunya itu.

"Sial... Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu sejak awal..."

"Kyoya!" Dino langsung membuka pintu ruangan disiplin komite itu. Hibari yang terkejut refleks melempar Tonfanya tepat diwajah Dino. Dan dengan cepat menutup pintunya.

"Mau apa kau kemari Haneuma?" Hibari menahan pintu itu dengan tubuhnya. Dino yang sempat terlempar langsung mencoba membuka pintu itu lagi tetapi tidak bisa.

"Kyouya, buka pintunya! Aku harus berbicara denganmu!" Dino menggedor pintu itu. Beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran langsung berhenti dan melihat kejadian itu.

"kau mau apa...? Mau menertawakanku?" Hibari hanya diam dan tidak bergerak. "Kau boleh menertawakanku, pasti aneh bukan melihatku melakukan hal itu..."

"Tidak... Aku sadar, aku bukan mencintai perempuan itu... Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Tetapi, aku selalu menghindar dan menyembunyikannya..." Dino menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu. "Aku mencintaimu Kyouya... Hanya kau..." Jawab Dino.

Kyouya hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Dino. "Kyouya... Kalau kau tidak keluar, aku harus kembali ke Italia... Dan mungkin, kalau aku kembali kejepang kita tidak akan lagi bisa bersatu..." Dino mengetuk pintu itu pelan. "Kumohon Kyouya... Hanya kau yang aku cintai..."

Hibari hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. "Keluarlah... Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu..." Jawab Hibari sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa...?" Dino mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hibari, tetapi dia tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Haneuma! Tidak akan!" Hibari berteriak keras. Dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Kyouya..." Dino hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah... Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihatku sendiri... Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku..." Jawab Dino berlalu dari sana.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kyou-san, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Kusakabe hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat deathglare yang dikeluarkan Hibari sepanjang hari. "Kau ada masalah Kyou-san?"

"Tidak... Hanya ternyata sakit juga kalau berbohong demi kebaikan... Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi..." Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Kusakabe hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "Masalah Dino-san?" Tanya Kusakabe membuat Hibari terdiam. "Kalau memang Kyou-san menyukainya, kenapa tidak jujur saja? Apalagi Dino-san juga mencintaimu bukan Kyou-san?" Tanya Kusakabe.

"..." Hibari diam sejenak dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi..." Hibari membawa tas kertas yang ada disamping mejanya dan berlari kearah WC.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Dino, kau menerima rencana perjodohan itu?" Kakeknya yang baru tiba menjemput Dino yang ada di Namimori.

"Ya... Aku akan menerimanya kakek..." Dino hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima semua yang dikatakan kakeknya.

"Baiklah, kakek sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Jadi, 2 jam lagi kita akan langsung kembali ke Italia, calon isterimu sudah menunggumu disana." Kakeknya terlihat senang. Dino mengangguk dan membukakan pintu itu untuk kakeknya. Dino melihat kearah Namimori dengan tatapan sedih, lalu akan memasuki mobil.

"DINO!" Suara itu mengagetkan Dino. Dia menoleh kearah belakang, dan ketika menoleh Hibari yang memakai kostum perempuannya langsung memeluk dan mencium bibir Dino tiba-tiba. Kejadian itu menyebabkan beberapa murid cengo, dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dino hanya bisa tercengang melihat Hibari, tetapi sorot matanya langsung melembut dan membalas ciuman Hibari.

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke Itali... Kalau memang harus, aku akan terus menyamar seperti ini... Agar terus bisa bersama denganmu... Haneuma..." Hibari menundukkan kepalanya setelah melepas ciuman itu. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan tidak menatap mata Dino.

Dino menghela nafas panjang dan melihat Hibari. Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Hibari agar dia bisa menatap Dino. "Tidak perlu kau menyamar seperti inipun... Aku tetap akan selalu ada disampingmu..." Dan tiba-tiba Dino mengangkat Hibari dan membawanya kabur.

"Dino mau kemana kau?" Kakeknya terlihat kaget melihat Dino meninggalkannya.

"Maaf kakek, ternyata aku tidak bisa mencintai selain dia! Aku akan tetap di jepang dan terus bersama dengannya!" Dino tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan kakeknya.

~*~*xXx*~*~*

"Hah... Lelahnya..." Dino berhenti dibelakang sekolah dan menurunkan Hibari. Hibari hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memakai wig panjang itu.

"Kyouya..." Dino melihat Hibari yang menghindari darinya. Dengan cepat dia memeluk Hibari dari belakang dan melihatnya. "Panggil lagi namaku..."

"Tetapi... Sebelum itu jawab dulu pertanyaanku..." Hibari hanya membelakangi Dino. "Apakah kau benar-benar tidak menyadari perempuan itu adalah aku?"

"Y-yah... Kau terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki jadi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah kau..." Dan satu sabetan tonfa langsung mengenai kepala Dino.

"Dasar bodoh!" Hibari akan meninggalkan Dino sendirian.

"Tetapi... Kenapa kau mau memakai kostum itu selama beberapa hari? Dan seorang Hibari Kyouya yang terkenal sadis itu mau menyamar menjadi perempuan untuk apa?" Dino berdiri dan menghampiri Hibari.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya Haneuma..." Hibari hanya melepaskan wignya.

"Panggil namaku Kyouya..." Dino sedikit merengek dan berjalan disamping Hibari. Tetapi ternyata tiba-tiba Hibari menarik dasi Dino dan mencium Dino.

"Hadiah keduamu dariku Dino..." Hibari tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan Dino yang membatu.

"A-apa maksud hadiah itu Kyouya?"

"Lupakan, kau memang bodoh..."

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan disiplin komite kalender dimeja Hibari terbuka dibulan februari. Dan salah satu tanggal dilingkari di angka 4.

-xx-

...gw g buat lagi deh romance tanpa angst...-_- g ada bakat gw :( semoga aja ga se-gaje yang gw kira :(

Dimohon untuk mereview ffic gaje ini~

Oh iya, tambahan, mau bikin crita omake buat 'My Girl'? tapi kayaknya jangan deh -_-


End file.
